The Horde
by Razial
Summary: Willow's parents buy her a gift, to appease her for being absent so often, without the slightest idea of what they had brought to the Hellmouth, chaos rains supreme


The Horde

Author: Razial

Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the connected media they belong to Joss Whedon and whoever else has a claim to them. I also do not own Gremlins or any of the connected media they belong to whoever owns them, whoever that might be.

Summary: Willow's parents buy her a gift, to appease her for being absent so often, without the slightest idea of what they had brought to the Hellmouth, chaos rains supreme.

Notes: This is a crazy idea that would not leave me alone and along with my beta and friend Hawklan, I have put together this insane story. It takes place in an alternate season 3 where there is no Mayor and Faith is not evil, as well as an alternate Gremlins 2. I do not believe there has been such a crossover before, so please let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

(New York)

Ira and Sheila Rosenberg walked through the crowded streets searching for a gift to give to their daughter. They knew Willow was becoming angry at their constant absents. They tried to spend as much time with her when they were in Sunnydale, but she would disappear at odd times saying there was an emergency involving one of her friends. In the end they hoped whatever it was they got her would make Willow feel a little less angry to them.

An hour later found them in a small downtown Chinese shop, full of unique and interesting artifacts. As they looked around they soon heard a wonderful tune been hummed and they quickly looked around for the source. Near the counter they found a cage with a small furry animal they had never seen before. It was a species they did not recognize and yet they found it cute and they soon realized that the tune was coming from the little creature.

"Interesting isn't it?" a voice said from behind them and turning around they were greeted by a young Chinese man. "My grandfather brought it here long ago, sadly he has passed on now and I have been looking for someone to take him off my hands," he added with a smile. "The people he would normally be sent to are unable to take him at this time. Oh where are my manners I am Andrew Wong," he stated.

"What is it?" Ira inquired.

"It is called a Mogwai and his name is Gizmo," Mr. Wong responded, hoping he was making the right choice to sell Gizmo.

He knew his grandfather had been set on sending him back to Billy and Kate Peltzer, but as he had told these potential customers they were unable to take him at this time. He needed a good sell to keep the store open, as he was having a hard time competing against the bigger corporate business's which were moving in.

"I've never have seen anything like it before," Sheila said in awe, already convinced this was the perfect gift for Willow. It was defiantly something she would love. Glancing at her husband she noted he had come to the same realization.

"How much do you want for it?" Ira asked, knowing already his wife wouldn't settle for anything less than the Mogwai.

"$500, I'm afraid to said," Andrew responded, hoping the price was not too high for these people. "I think that's a fair deal for a unique pet," he added with a smile.

"Done," Sheila responded with a nod. "I am sure our daughter will love it," she added.

"Excellent, now there are some very important rules to follow in caring for Gizmo," Andrew told them. "And they must be followed," he added seriously.

"And these rules would be?" Ira asked, as he handed the money over.

"1st never expose it to bright light, especially sunlight which will kill it. 2nd never let it go near water nor give it any water to drink or bathe it and 3rd and most important no matter how much it begs no matter how much it cries, never feed it after midnight," Andrew informed them, remembering how many times his grandfather had told him those rules.

"Can you write them down please?" Sheila requested, while she picked up Gizmo's cage after Andrew had placed a covering over the cage so Gizmo would not be exposed to sunlight.

He wrote down the rules and hoped these people would be smart enough to follow them. He didn't dare tell them what would happen if they failed to follow the rules, as then they might change their minds about buying Gizmo and he really needed the money. He handed over the piece of paper with the rules and then watched the couple leave. He knew grandfather would not approve but this was his shop now. He turned and went back to work hoping he could sell some more of the older items in the store, the more he sold the better off he would be.

(Sunnydale Rosenberg Residence, Three days later)

Willow was only partially happy to see her parents return, as she was more used to them being absent, plus it cut down on her time with Oz. Her parents were not exactly frilled to hear their only daughter was dating a guy a year older than her. She did her best to ignore their complaints on this issue. After a bit of small talk and an attempt to find out how she was, they told her they had a very unique present for her, which quickly changed her attitude. Usually their gifts were nice and at least interesting, but it did not take away the anger she felt from their attempts to buy her off, still she accepted the covered cage.

Taking a minute to wonder what kind of pet was inside she removed the cover and was instantly stunned by what was inside, she had never seen anything like it in her life. She had never heard of anything even remotely similar either, as she took a closer look she swore the creature was studying her. It was damn cute that was for sure, the white and brown fur seemed to really suit it and its wide eyes made it really look like it was indeed looking her over.

"What is it?" she finally asked her parents.

"It's a unique one of the kind pet called a Mogwai," her father responded with a smile, as he noted how captivated his daughter was.

"Mogwai," the creature suddenly stunned them all, by repeating its species name.

"Wow," Willow said in awe and was thinking that it was one of the coolest things she had ever seen. "Does it have a name?" she wondered.

"It is called Gizmo," her mother answered as the Mogwai looked around its surroundings, before settling down and began to hum, surprising Willow all the more.

"This is the best gift you've ever given me," Willow admitted, wondering what Buffy, Oz and the gang would think of her new pet.

"There are a few rules that go with taking care of Gizmo, Willow," her father told her, making her pay him close attention. "And from what the guy, who we brought him from, said it is important that you follow them, understood?" he added.

"Of course," Willow responded, offended that they even suggested she might do otherwise.

"Good, now 1st never expose it to bright light especially sunlight, which will kill it. 2nd never let it go near water nor give it any water to drink or bathe it and 3rd and most important no matter how much it begs no matter how much it cries, never feed it after midnight," her father told her, reading from a piece of paper which he then handed over to her.

"Strange rules," Willow mused mostly to herself. "Did the guy say what would happen if we did not follow the rules?" she inquired, looking at both her parents.

"No, I am afraid not and we forgot to ask," her mother admitted, after sharing a small look with her husband at their error. "But I am sure the rules are just to make sure we keep it alive," she said. "I mean, what is the worst that could happen?" she stated, while looking at them both.

Willow cringed at hearing her mother ask that question, if it was one thing she had learned on the Hellmouth was to never ever ask that, unless you wanted a whole heap of trouble to come down on you. Granted her parents didn't know the truth about Sunnydale, so she was hopeful fate would ignore that slip up. Concentrating back on her new pet she wondered where it had come from.

Ira and Sheila left their daughter to get to know her new pet and soon headed to their room, each had a shower and then after drying off and changing clothes they headed for the kitchen to make themselves something to eat.

(Harris Residence)

Xander lay on his bed listening to some of his favorite pieces of music he had compiled on a tape. He was restless, but then he always got like that when he had nothing to do. Sunnydale was quite and had been since they had destroyed Angelus and Buffy had only recently returned from running away after that confrontation. All they had come across was simple vampires and a few demons and man, was that so normal now, that it did not even seem weird anymore? He wondered about that and then he guessed he should be happy that it was so quite, but for some reason he wasn't.

Well that wasn't completely true, he remembered, they had one big fight against an old vampire called Kakistos and his second Trick. They had come to Sunnydale on the tail of Faith the Vampire Slayer called after Kendra's unfortunate death. They had dealt with both vampires once Faith had come clean on why she was in town. Since then Giles and Jenny had taken the young girl in, both felt an affinity for the young slayer and so had taken her under their wing.

Since then Faith had begun to integrate herself into the group, she and Buffy made a very impressive team, whilst Willow was wary of her, Cordelia was also forming a good bond with her after a small fight. He was also getting along with her very well, as was Oz. He knew he was developing an attraction to the dark haired slayer, but he refused to do anything about it just yet. He was still getting over his break up with Cordelia, which had been a joint choice. They were just too different and apart from their make out sessions they had very little in common with each other.

Ms. Calendar was lucky to still be alive he recalled, she had been working in secret to recreate the soul spell during the Angelus crisis and had been caught in a public place. He still did not understand why she had not worked at home, anyway Buffy had seen Angelus during a patrol and had followed him and once she saw Ms. Calendar in danger she quickly intervened. After knocking the vampire out of a window she had rushed them both to the nearest safe house, which was his place, as he had never invited Angel inside. Letting out a sigh he remembered how angered Giles had been to learn how close Ms. Calendar had come to being killed, It had changed everything and reunited them after she had basically been kicked out of the group.

Not their best decision and one based more on Buffy's anger and remorse at losing her lover than any real logic, even Buffy had been horrified at how close she had come to lose someone she knew and had aided them in the fight. Kendra's death had further galvanized them to take real action against Angelus. The soul spell was a long shot, but they had used it with Jenny doing the spell, but it had failed to be done in time and so Buffy was forced to send Angelus to hell, after he had opened the portal.

Sitting up he moved to his window and looked out over the darkening street as the sounds of his parents arguing picked up, the ringing of his phone at least gave him a distraction.

"Hello," he said. "Hey Willow, what's up?" he asked, pleased to hear from his best friend.

He listened as Willow excitedly told him about the new pet her parents had brought her on their last trip. He knew it was just another attempt to appease Willow, considering how often they were absent, but she did sounded very pleased with this gift and when Willow asked him to come over, he almost turned her down, until he heard the shouting of his parents pick up and he quickly agreed.

"I'll be over in five minutes," he assured and listened to her tell him to be careful. "It's ok Willow there is still a bit of light left, I can make it," he stated.

He hung up and quickly grabbed his jacket and a few stakes before climbing out of his window. He did not want to pass his parents when they were in the middle of an argument. His Father tended to be very violent as did his mother and if he made an appearance he could count on something been thrown at him. He could not wait for the day when he could move out and get his own place.

(Rosenberg Residence)

Willow smiled as Oz and Buffy showed up first, followed soon after by Giles and Jenny. She was now just waiting for Xander, Cordelia and Faith. She could not wait to show off her new pet, plus she wanted to get out of the house for a bit so a quick patrol was going to be done. Her parents had already retired to their room and she knew they would not be seen again until tomorrow morning, she quickly set about making everyone something to drink, including the three still to turn up.

(Sunnydale)

Xander ran as fast he could, only to curse his luck as he tried to lose the vampire who had come across him. He guessed he might have misjudged how dark it was. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground and he twisted around as best he could and just barely stopped the vampire biting him, he hated being in this kind of trouble without help.

"Hey X, need a hand?" asked a familiar voice, a voice he loved to hear, especially now and glancing up he noted Faith was not alone Cordelia was with her.

"Yeah a hand would be nice Faith," he finally responded. "This guy's breathe stinks," he added with a weak smile.

Faith shook her head amazed and felt respect that Xander could keep his quick wit even in such a dire situation, she admired that he never seemed to panic. Pulling a stake from her back pocket she walked over to the vampire, which was ignoring them and just grabbed it by its shirt and tossed it off Xander, who quickly rolled to his feet.

The vampire also got back to its feet and then charged the girl who had dared to interrupt its meal. It was stunned when Faith nailed him in the chest with a wicked right hand and with enough force to knock it back down. It climbed back to its feet and charged again, this time Faith just lashed out with a kick to its head, stunning it and allowing her to easily stake it right in the heart. All three of them watched in satisfaction as the vampire dusted, Xander thanked whoever had sent Faith and Cordelia in his direction.

"That wasn't even a challenge," Faith complained, as she turned back to her friends.

"Yeah well at least we saved someone, even if it is just Xander," Cordelia shot back smirking at her ex who just gave her an evil eye. "Maybe next time we can find a damsel in distress," she added.

"Oh real funny Cordy," Xander finally rallied back. "The only damsel in this town is you, so maybe we can go find some nice friendly vampire to attack you so Faith and I can save you," he countered.

Faith watched the back and forth of the two and shook her head, finding it amusing. They may had split up by joint choice, but they still took every opportunity to take a dig at each other with a sort of teasing undertone, which she knew would properly last for a bit yet. She was wary of Xander every now and then, but Cordelia and the others all vouched he was a good guy. Someone she could trust not to betray her or try and use her. Giles and Jenny also had taken her aside and told her some of what Xander had done during his time helping Buffy, she had been impressed and so found herself trusting him more and more.

"Come on guys," she cut them both of. "Let's get to Red's before the night already passes us by," she suggested and then took off for Willow's, with Cordelia and Xander following, still locked in a small playful argument.

(Rosenberg Residence)

Willow was getting impatient for Xander, Cordelia and Faith to show up. She had to fend off questions from Buffy and Giles about her new pet. She had expected Buffy to be like this, but Giles it seemed was also somewhat bored at the moment, much to the amusement of Jenny. Oz just sat on one of the armchairs in silence watching their friends.

Finally the door opened and Xander walked right in, which he was used to doing. Willow smiled, as he came in followed by Cordelia and Faith. Willow quickly handed them their drinks and then went to her room and brought down the covered cage. She really could not wait to see what they would say.

"Ok, my parents bought me this and told me it is one of a kind," she told them, as Buffy leaned forward in interest.

"What kind of pet did they get you, Willow?" Giles inquired, as his mind went over a few dozen known house pets.

"Something I have never seen or heard of before, so I believe them when they said it was unique and one of a kind," Willow responded, while toning down the lights, so that they were not so bright.

"Why did you turn the lights down, Willow?" Jenny asked, really interested in what the red heads new pet was.

"One of the rules I have to obey is to keep it out of bright lights, especially sunlight which will kill it," Willow informed them as she grabbed the cover and then pulled it off.

The gang all stared at the cute looking creature that was now staring back at them. Giles frowned somewhat as he was sure he had seen something similar in his books, but he could not recall which one. Buffy began to gush about how cute it was and Faith rolled her eyes at the blond's actions, but even she had to admit it looked harmless and though she hated to admit it, the thing looked cute.

Xander and Cordelia were both trying to figure out what kind of pet Willow now owned, as they didn't recognize it at all. Jenny was trying to figure out what kind of pet this was. Oz however just smiled slightly, pleased that Willow's new pet made her happy. In the end that was all what was important to him.

"What species is it?" Giles finally asked, when his mind came up blank.

"My parents told me that it is called a Mogwai and its name is Gizmo," Willow replied, pleased by the reactions.

"Mogwai," Gizmo repeated again, stunning the assembled crowd that it could talk.

"That is cool," Xander said. "Kind of like a parrot that picks things up and repeats them," he added. "Say Twinkie, Gizmo," he said, kneeling near the cage and looked at the Mogwai closer.

Gizmo sized up the new face that it saw and then glanced at its new owner, who was smiling. The little creature was not sure it should really be here, but it seemed its new owner was at least kind.

"Twinkie," he repeated the word, the human had said and watched as he burst out laughing, whilst his friends just smiled or shook their heads in aspiration.

Gizmo was well versed on reading humans, having seen a wide range of emotions they were capable of, first in Mr. Wing's shop and then with Billy and his family and friends. He wished he had been sent to Billy, like Mr. Wing had arranged, but according to Andrew that had not been possible, he would have to do here for now.

"That is truly amazing, Willow," Buffy told her red headed friend, really wishing she could hold it. "You are so lucky," she added.

"Yeah, this has to be the best gift they have ever given me," Willow admitted, with a grin. "Anyway, I just wanted you all to see him," she told them, before taking the cage back to her bedroom and leaving some small toys in the cage for Gizmo to play with.

She had found the little Mogwai liked to explore and play with most things she placed in the cage. It also seemed to love television and so she put her TV on and placed the remote control near the cage. She then headed back down and once she had her coat, she headed out with the others for the patrol. She listened as Giles and Jenny discussed her new pet, whilst Buffy and Faith began to talk about various slayer related topics. Xander and Cordelia remained quiet and just followed. She leaned into Oz and hoped it would be a quite night again.

(Giles Residence, next day)

Faith awoke to the sounds of Giles and Jenny already up and getting ready to head into school, which was one down side of taking their offer of staying with them, she had to go to school. Granted she got to see her friends and at least they made it bearable, which was much better than the school she went to back in Boston.

Getting up she had a quick shower and then after drying off and changing clothes she headed downstairs, she found her two guardians about to leave, but Jenny told her she had already made her some breakfast before departing. Smiling a little she settled at the table and dug into her breakfast. The patrol last night had been as slow as most of the others lately. They had killed four vampires and two demons, but that was all they came across. It seemed with two slayers, a werewolf, two witches and the others that the demonic community was staying away or at least staying low for now.

She guessed they should be grateful for the respite, as from what she had heard of their past adventures. It had been hard facing one threat after another and after facing down Kakistos and Trick she knew she had needed a break. There was no telling when the next big threat would arrive, finishing her breakfast she quickly cleaned up and then grabbed her bag and headed out.

(Rosenberg Residence)

Willow rushed around trying to make sure that she had everything for the day. She had come home so late last night from patrol that she had not bothered to ensure her bag was packed. As she rushed around, she failed to notice that the cup of water she usually kept on her bedside table was close to Gizmo's cage. A few seconds later she banged into the bedside table, as she heard Oz knock on the door for her.

She rushed out failing to see the cup of water fall over and spill right on Gizmo, who was busy watching his new owner rush out. He yelled as he felt the water hit him, but it was too late to stop it, as more water hit him. He fell forwards, as the spawning process began. He felt fear and terror that it was happening again. Within a few seconds five new Mogwai sat in the cage, which was now pretty cramped. Gizmo looked the new ones over and then shivered as it noted the one with the white tuft of fur on its head and the cold eyes that stared back at him.

Willow came back up with Oz and suddenly stopped stunned, as she noted the five extra Mogwai. Oz raised an eyebrow in surprise as well. It did not take long for Willow to realize what must have happened. She quickly got her parents and whilst they both gave her a gently chiding for not being more careful, they saw no real harm done. A second cage was given to her, which they had in storage in the attic and she placed the new Mogwai in it. She didn't know what to do with them right now, but she had to go to school before she could work it out.

She fed them all before turning and leaving the house with Oz, her parents promised to look after the Mogwai, whilst she was at school.

Gizmo continued to watch the new Mogwai closely, as he already had a bad feeling about them. The new Mogwai mostly ignored Gizmo and ate their food in a frenzied pace. They also ignored the adult Rosenberg's, who watched them from the doorway. Mohawk, the leader, was already trying to think of a way to escape. Out of the five new Mogwai only one really stood out and that was the one who appeared quite insane. His eyes rolled continually and he had high pitched laugh. Ira and Sheila finally turned and headed downstairs, deciding they would check in on the Mogwai again later on.


End file.
